Episode 8821 (20th January 2016)
Plot Phelan finds a pulse on Carla and calls an ambulance, while Robert races to find Nick. David and Kylie are horrified to find Jason taking the carpet up in the annexe and tell Gail she's not having under floor heating put in under any circumstances. Nick goes with Carla in the ambulance while the Connors make their way to Weatherfield General by car. Kevin is annoyed with himself for not catching the getaway car's number plate. Anna tells Phelan to leave. Cathy thinks Sylvia wants Roy's help but is too proud to ask. He disagrees but agrees to go to Hastings as she has nobody else. Todd notices Tracy looking guilty and asks if she arranged the robbery. She tells him to get a life. Anna calls Izzy and tells her Phelan is back. Carla is in critical condition with a ruptured spleen and goes into the operating theatre. The operation is a success. She also has fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Only Nick is allowed to see her. Liz gives Phelan drinks on the house for his heroics. Sophie thinks about starting a petition to save the mural. Sally thinks there should be speed bumps in the Street and decides the only way to get the council to listen is to stand herself. Izzy suggests Anna be honest with Kevin about sleeping with Phelan but she refuses out of shame for what she did. Kevin strikes a chord with Phelan as they share their messy divorce stories. Phelan tells Kevin he and Anna have history and is intrigued to learn that Owen has left. Roy delays his departure for Hastings until he sees Carla. Phelan calls on Anna and promises her no trouble if she doesn't cause him any. She is scared witless by his presence. Tracy goes to the hospital to tell Nick about Carla and Robert's fling but stops outside her room, where she hears Nick promising Carla the most perfect wedding day ever. She gets an idea. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Rachel Priest *Doctor - Natasha Joseph Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting room and Carla's room Notes *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 7.00pm as the National Television Awards were shown in the usual 7.30pm timeslot. *Audrey Roberts recalls her meeting with Prince Charles in a reference to the events depicted in Episode 4945 (8th December 2000). *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital Nick and the Connors are told that Carla needs an emergency operation; Anna confides in Izzy that Phelan is back and Kevin must never find out what happened between them; David and Kylie are horrified to find Gail and Jason rolling back the carpet in the annexe sic; and Tim jokingly suggests that Sally should stand as a councillor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,210,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns